


Sweet Reward

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Good things come to those who wait, especially with Nico involved. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Sweet Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Sup and welcome to another story with Nico & Eli.
> 
> There will be some changes on the setting so the story can have an easier flow.
> 
> "Talk" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

* * *

As Eli was opening her front door, she turned her head back and called out. "Alright Mom, I'm going to school." Hearing the faint 'bye,' Eli closed the door and began her trek to school. Humming a simple tune, her thoughts drift to her girlfriend, Nico. _'I wonder if I can come over to her house today.' _Eli loves it when she goes to Nico's house; her siblings are like mini Nicos. Not only that, Eli gets to see a special side of Nico that no one else will see. But the biggest reason is that when they have time to themselves, Eli cuddles with Nico.

Eli's cheeks brightened slightly at the prospect. _'Whoa, clam down.'_ Focusing on her surrounding, she realized that she is already at school. She shook her head, getting her slippers on._ 'I really need to control these daydreams.' _She greeted her fellow students as she reached to her class. Inside, she sees Nico talking to Nozomi.

Seeing Eli in her peripheral, Nico turned and waved her over. "Hey Blondezilla."

"Nico." Eli sighed and walked over to them, "I have a name."

Nico leaned on Eli and smiled, "You know you love it."

Eli sighed again, but her lips quirked upwards. "So what were you girls talking about?"

Nico twitched, "Oh, uh, we were talking about a maid cafe that Nozomi visited."

Before Eli could ask for more detail, Nozomi interrupted, "Oh Eli, you should go there sometime." Nozomi pulled out a tarot card of The High Priestess. "There was a maid that you would definitely find cute."

"Oi." Nico hissed.

Nozomi giggled, "Aw, is little Nicocchi jealous?"

"I— that's not—" Nico growled and faced the other direction.

Eli hugged her from behind and whispered, "Don't worry Nico; you're the only one I find cute."

Nico slightly relaxed and the tips of her ears feel warm. The bell rang; forcing Eli to untangled her arms and walked to her desk. Behind Eli's back, Nico held out her fist toward Nozomi. She smiled and fist bumped Nico.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Rooftop _

With practice over, Nico walked over to Eli. "So I'm going to be busy for most of the week with the family."

Eli deflated, "Aww, I was hoping to come over."

Nico chuckled and leaned in to give a peck on her nose. "Don't worry, I'll make it up for you." Nico secured her bag and walked out of the door.

Shoulders slumped, Eli fiddled with the zipper of her bag. '_What to do now.' _

"U— Um..." Hanayo called out in front of Eli.

Eli snapped out of her daze and looked up to see Hanayo and Rin standing in front of her. "Oh Rin, Hanayo, what's up?"

Hanayo fidgeted around, "We were wondering if you can help our dance routine?"

"Yeah, there were some parts that we can't seem to get it right nya~" Rin added.

Eli smiled and was glad for the distraction. "Alright let's take it from the top."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Tuesday _

Honoka ran up to Eli and clasped her hands together. "Eli, you gotta help me with the paper work; there is so much and I can't keep up.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Wednesday_

Umi and Maki were standing near the door, "Hey Eli, we want your opinion on this piece we're working on."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Thursday _

"~Eli~" Kotori skipped over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Can you model some of the dresses for me?"

. . . . . . . . . .

_Friday _

Eli exhaled as she slowly sank to the ground. The week has been very exhausting because μ's kept her busy. But she was happy as well since they kept her occupied while Nico was away. Now, she starts to yearn for Nico. While Eli does meet her in the classroom, they are still in a school where they can't enjoy themselves to the fullest. Now Eli is depleted of her Nico energy level and there hasn't been any time to recharge it.

Eli picked herself up and walked to the door. Eli knew that something was up with the way Nico and the group was acting, but she trusts that Nico will tell her in time.

"Elichi?" Nozomi poked her head from the other side of the door. "You still here?"

"Yeah," Eli sighed, "I was waiting if anyone in the group needed any extra help so I stayed behind."

"Hmmm, right, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

On their way to Eli's home, Nozomi tilted her head, " How have you been without cute little Nicocchi?"

"It's been tiring without her."

"Well I know a way to brighten your day; you should go to a maid café."

"This again? I don't go to places like those."

"You never know, you might see something interesting."

They reached to the front door, "Even so, I probably won't go." Eli waved her hand, "See you next week."

Nozomi waved back "See you."

Closing the door, Eli walks through the living room. She sees her mom in the kitchen busy over the stove. "Hey mom, I'm home."

Eli's mom turned to look at her, "Hey honey, dinner is going to be in an hour, so wash up."

"Okay." Eli walks upstairs to her room. Opening the door and entering inside, she drops her bag and gets ready to shower. Before she gets to the bathroom, her phone vibrated. Curious, she picks up her phone and looks at the sender. She smiled when Nico's name flashes on the screen. She swipes the phone to see the message.

[ Yo Eli you busy tomorrow? ]

[ I'm free. ]

[ Kewl, my mom is taking the family out so I'm on house watch... wanna come over? ]

[ Sure. ]

[ b^_^d ]

Eli chuckled and set the phone down; she's excited for this opportunity.

. . . . . . . . . .

_The next day _

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The door opens with Nico peeking behind it. She smiles when she sees Eli, "Eli! Come on in." Nico ushers Eli in and lead her to room. She then pointed at the bed and said, "Sit down and close your eyes."

Eli raised her eyebrow at the odd request, but complied. She hears rustling nearby to her right. After a moment of silence she feels something pressing down on her lap. "N-Nico?!"

"Now open your mouth."

Eli paused for a moment, before opening her mouth. Something was placed in her mouth. "Now chew."

The moment she bit down, an explosion of chocolatey ecstasy flooded her senses. It had the right amount of chewiness and the chocolate chips just _melts _inside her mouth. She was so lost in her euphoria that a _click _snapped out of her daze. Eli opened her eyes to see Nico straddling her with her phone in front of her face.

Nico giggled, "You just had the cutest face."

Eli blushed but braved through the embarrassment. "So uh—" _Cough _"You baked this?"

Nico perk at the compliment, "Your #1 Idol can do anything, but more importantly..." Nico pressed her forehead against Eli's. "I'm sorry for leaving you hanging last week."

Eli pressed back, "It isn't as bad as you make it out to be; I was busy with the group. But I'll like to know the full story."

"Right. Two weeks ago I wanted to buy chocolates to surprise you. I used my savings and bought good quality chocolate chips online from the United States. From there, I asked the group to keep you busy while I bake the cookies and work to earn my money back. I offered favors to sweeten the deal."

"What kind of favors?"

"I offered to cook their favorite meals."

"What about that 'work?'"

"Ah, I asked Kotori to get me a temp job at the maid cafe."

"Oh! So that's why Nozomi was so insistent on that cute maid thing. Arrrgh, I would've seen you in the uniform. Are you still working there?"

"No, my last day was yesterday, although I have a picture of it."

It wasn't the same as seeing it in real time, but Eli will have to compromise. "Wait, getting that job sounds difficult; what did you offer?"

Nico's eyes darted side to side "Uhh, well, I may have offered... for you and me to... model for Kotori." Nico shied away.

"What!?"

"I know I should have asked you, but I couldn't exactly tell you; I really wanted it to be a surprise." Nico picked up a bag of cookies. "And look, it's worth it right?"

Looking at the bag, it did mollified Eli's irritation. "Fine, but I want cuddle sessions for today and tomorrow... and spoil me."

Nico smiled, "Deal."

Eli wrapped her arms around Nico and lowered them down on the bed.

"Oh, how were the cookies?'

"Delicious." Eli leaned down to kiss Nico. "But not as delicious as you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Chip Day! Oh man, it feels great to write again. The inspiration I got for this was when I was eating cookies a week ago. I was also puzzled on why every day is a holiday. And so, I searched it up and saw that May 15 was Chocolate Chip Day. I also remembered that Eli LOVES chocolates.
> 
> If you're wondering the chocolate chips that Nico uses, it's this: Belgian Milk Chocolate Bulk Couverture from Santa Barbara Chocolate.
> 
> Eat some cookies today but don't drown yourself in chocolate. 
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
